A mixture formation system is already known in which an air flow rate meter, embodied as a baffle plate, is disposed upstream of a fuel emission element in the air intake fitting. The air flow rate meter influences the fuel output quantity and makes the system undesirably long structurally. This causes difficulties in accommodating the system in the engine compartment of a motor vehicle.